A Message To All The World- Phinbella Twist
by Laurenino
Summary: The original story that I added Phinbella to! I uploaded the original yesterday for you all to see! It's a complete story. Btw just a little IN the story and a paragraph at the end added.


A MESSAGE TO ALL THE WORLD BY Laurenino  
Phinbella

Phineas and Ferb were sat underneath their favourite tree in their backyard, thinking about what to do that day. Their thinking was interrupted by their friend Isabella, who we all know was only here to see Phineas. "Hi Phineas! Whatcha doin?" She cheerily chorused, walking in and sitting down next to Phineas. "Oh, hi Isabella. We're thinking of what to do today." Phineas said, smiling, but obviously deep in thought. Sometimes he wished that he could tell Isabella about what he thought about but he could never do it when he tried. "Well, it's the Fireside Girls 50th Birthday today. Maybe you could do something amazing about that?" Isabella suggested. "Ferb! That's it!" Phineas cried, leaping up from his spot. "Isabella, you are a genius!" He said, and ran inside. "He thinks I'm a genius." Izzy muttered. Ferb just blinked in reply. A minute later, Phineas came back out to see Ferb laughing at some pictures on Isabella's phone. "Let me see! What's so funny!" He laughed. Isabella quickly switched from the Phineas photos to pictures of Pinky leaping into the sea on holiday. "Yeah, that is funny!" Phineas laughed, and started to speak. "We'll, the parts will be coming right about...now." With that, three trucks parked in front of the house. The three children ran to the trucks and started to unload the parts.

Upstairs, a certain red haired teenager was looking out her window, glaring at her two brothers. "Oooooooooh...they are so busted!" Candace frowned, and called Stacy.

"Look, it's Buford!" Ferb said. "Hello!" Buford grinned. Everyone frowned. "Where's Baljeet?" Phineas asked. "Oh, he just fell into a bin. I forgot to get him out." Phineas widened his eyes. At that moment, Baljeet came in with a mouldy banana skin on his head. "Not funny, Buford." He muttered. Silence. "Ooh, what's that?" Buford asked, trying to break the awkward silence. "It will project any message typed in onto the sky and everyone will see it!" Phineas explained. "Hey, where's Perry?"

DOOBY DOOBY DOO BAH...PERRY!

Perry the Platypus turned on the TV and and typed O,W,C,A into channels, making channel 6922. A portal opened into the TV and Perry slid into his secret HQ. "Hello, Agent P." Major Monogram grunted. Perry put on his hat in response. "Dr Doofenshmirtz has been collecting the teeth under children's pillows. YOU MUST STOP HIM!" Agent P saluted to the screen, and got onto his hovercraft.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Phineas Flynn cried, and everyone looked at the latest machine of Phineas and Ferb's. Buford typed in Hi fellow bullies of the entire world. I am Buford. "Buford! We didn't need to say that!" Isabella moaned. "He's fine. This baby has unlimited use!" Phineas exclaimed, and a song started. The 11 year olds typed in the lyrics of Gitchee Gitchee Goo, and soon, the entire world was singing it. "How did they know the tune?" Phineas asked. "I don't know, but I can hear it pretty loud." Ferb spoke for the first time that day.

Meanwhile, in Sally's Salon, Mom was getting her hair done AGAIN. "Let me guess, Candace, you have come to tell me of the latest invisible invention of the boys." Linda sighed. "But mom, this time they've built a thingy where the WORLD can see what they say!" Candace wailed. "I will have a look when I've finished my haircut." Linda said, and Candace kept watch of the sky.

DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INCORPORATED!

"Ahhhh...Perry." Doofenshmirtz snarled, pressing a button. Agent P was stuck in a shiny white tooth shaped trap. "So, I thought, how could I create a material that was strong, and well, that's it. So, I melted all the teeth in Danville into one lump, and created the Toothium-inator! This trap took a heck of a long time to make though. Why won't these stupid kids' teeth come out sooner! Your trap is already being destroyed- by bacteria!" Doof laughed. He fired the machine up, and went to get a coffee while it boosted up.

THAT NIGHT...

"Right, we're ready! Type it in, Ferb!" Phineas said, sitting down by Isabella. As the Fireside Girls' coach pulled into the street, green, red, orange, yellow, blue, pink and purple fireworks shot into the sky, and sparkling gold lettering appeared in the sky, spelling 'WELCOME BACK FIRESIDE GIRLS!' Isabella watched the fireworks, and said to Phineas, "They're beautiful." He looked over to her. "Yes, yes they are.." She smiled. The Fireside Girls clambered out of their bus, and hugged Isabella. "Thank you for the welcome!" They cried. "We helped too!" Phineas exclaimed. The girls smiled sheepishly and Adyson reached out to hug him too, but it looked awkward, so she just shook his hand.

MEANWHILE WITH PERRY...

Perry watched as Doof came back with a mug. "Hey, Perry, you know, - Perry the Platypus!" He shouted, as Perry kicked the mug out of his hand. "What, Perry! That was just made!" He cried, and pressed a button on his latest inator. "Anyway, how did you get out?" Doof asked curiously. Agent P pointed to the mouldy rotten tooth that was flooded with bacteria. "Oh. Well, anyway, I have already pressed it! It's too late now! And why do I always put my inators at that angle?" He exclaimed.

Suddenly, a glowing green ray struck the boys' invention, causing it to turn into a lots of tiny teeth. At that moment, Candace rushed out with Linda. "But, it was right here, and..but, but, but!" Their sister wailed. "Come on now, honey, let's get you some cake. Cake, anyone?" Their mom asked. "Yes, please!" Everyone said at once. In the distance, they all heard a faint "CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"  
"That was odd." Phineas said. "Yes, yes it was." Ferb stated. Perry parachuted down into the backyard shortly after. "Oh, there you are, Perry." Phineas sighed, and went inside with the rest for cake.

After the cake, Phineas went outside with Isabella. "Those fireworks were beautiful, weren't they?" Phineas smiled. Isabella blushed. "Yeah, they were." She grinned. "But there's another thing more beautiful than any firework, Isabella." Phineas said. And with that, he leant forward to Isabella and they embraced the moment with a passionate kiss. "Thank you Phineas." Isabella smiled, and together they sat down and fell asleep beside one another...

Eeep! With added Phinbella ?


End file.
